


Cops, Cuffs, and Come-On's

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Activist Castiel, Castiel You Kinky Fucker, Cop Dean, Handcuffs, M/M, Marijuana, Police Officer Dean, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	Cops, Cuffs, and Come-On's

Dean really hadn’t planned on making out with an arrestee against his squad car.

He really hadn’t. 

The college campus had been abuzz, the lawn teeming with students seated on woven mats and blankets. The crowd bounced and rolled with the music that played over dozens of boom-boxes and radios and car stereos. Banners and streamers and signs emblazoned with cannabis leaves were everywhere. Carried on the wind, faint trails of smoke wafted from the gathered people.

Unfortunately, pot wasn’t really legal here.

So Dean and a handful of officers had been called upon to round up ‘ _the rowdy youths_ ’ who weren’t being anywhere near rowdy at all. But a job was a job and hey, maybe more than a few kids got away. Hey, Dean had a bum knee, he couldn’t move as fast as he used to. Only the back-talkers and trouble-makers had been caught.

A few of which had been damaging property of the college. Two had sprinted off quicker than lightning. The remaining five had been handcuffed and lead to the squad cars. Four were young, barely out of their twenties. But one was at least thirty, dressed in a rumpled button-up, open vest and faded jeans. 

Dean had paused at the sight of the man. ‘Cause, holy shit, for a stoner, the guy was ten kinds of hot. Dark, messy sex hair and heavy-lidded blue eyes drew Dean in further. Naturally, the other squad cars were already full, so Dean got to cart the guy back to jail.

Castiel Novak was his name, according to the license in the wallet Dean had pulled from the man’s pocket. Aged thirty-two and, apparently, a teacher at the college if the school ID there was right. 

“What was a teacher doing getting high with a posse of students, anyway?” Dean asked, eyes flicking to glance in the rear-view mirror. “And vandalizing property?”

Blue eyes rolled and Castiel shifted, wincing a little when the cuffs pulled at his wrists.

“I’m a professor at the college, yes, of religious studies. I may occasionally imbibe in such illicit activities as smoking cannabis when in perfectly legal situations. I wasn’t vandalizing anything, by the way. I was trying to stop those boys from shattering windows and painting dicks on everything they could reach.” His voice was hazy, husky like he’d gargled with gravel that morning. 

“Yeah, well, pot is illegal in this state, hate to break it to you, bud.”

A half-smile lifted the corner of Castiel’s mouth. 

“You don’t say?”

Dean studied him carefully. Was this guy serious? Was he actually giving an officer lip?

“Uh, yeah.”

This some how struck Castiel as completely hilarious. A goofy smile gave way to hoarse chuckling, exposing teeth and gums as he laughed. 

“Hey, Chuckles, I’m glad you’re having a laugh and all, but you’re gonna be spending the night in jail.” Dean turned the wheel, taking them onto the highway.

“I told you I wasn’t vandalizing anything.” 

Shit, it sounded like the guy was pouting. Was he actually pouting? Dean shot another glance into the mirror. Holy shit, he was and damn it, he was cute doing it, too.

“Sorry, man. Gotta have witnesses to back you and you were still smoking pot illegally.” Dean shrugged, eyeing the laptop on the center console quickly before looking back at the road.

“Aha, but it wasn’t illegal for me. I have a permit.”

Dean’s brows winged up as he met blue eyes in the mirror.

“Are you for real? A professor who smokes pot legally?”

“I have extreme anxiety. It was prescribed by my physician. Behind my school ID is where I keep the permit.” Castiel rolled his shoulders. “And I know several students who will clear the vandalism allegations as well.”

Dean’s brow furrowed as he took another turn.

“Why didn’t you say any of this before we arrested you, man?” Seriously, now Dean was gonna have to do all sorts of paperwork. He hated paperwork, dammit.

A seductive grin made those bold blue eyes glow in the backseat.

“And miss out on a ride with the hottest cop I’ve ever seen? Couldn’t pass it up.”

Holy. Fucking. Shit. 

“You’re talking to a police officer, Cas. Your words could have serious consequences.”

Castiel leaned forward, the faint scent of smoke trickling through the grated partition of the car.

“The seriously sexy kind, I hope, Officer.”

Fucking hell, the guy should have been outlawed. Dean tamped down on his growing arousal and trained his focus on the road. But Castiel was making it kind of hard when he kept up a stream of husky filth by Dean’s ear.

When Dean finally pulled into the precinct’s lot, he parked out back and yanked the back door of the squad car open. Castiel nearly toppled out without the use of his hands and, infuriatingly, remained breathtakingly sexy even while recovering his balance.

Before Dean really thought it through, he had the man pushed up against the cool exterior of the car. Their lips crushed together in a furious kiss, teeth banging once before Castiel licked at Dean’s mouth hotly.

His blood surged, heading on a fast track in a distinctly southern pattern. He moaned when Castiel ground his hips up against the front of Dean’s slacks, the movement making it evident that Dean wasn’t the only one who was getting hot and bothered by everything.

Dean pulled back with a gasp, drawing in air with ragged pants. 

Castiel leaned back against the squad car, hair messier and lips spit-slick and swollen. His eyes were heavy-lidded, darkened by lust. And Dean would’ve given almost anything to have been able to kiss him again, to see if Castiel really was as hard and hot as he’d felt against Dean’s hip. 

But duty called.

Dean caught Castiel’s elbow and escorted the man inside, toward the booking area. Sure enough, several students confirmed that Castiel had only been trying to stop the vandalism. 

After flipping through Castiel’s wallet, Dean found the permit and was faced with a smug smile. 

“If you say  _‘I told you so’_ -” Dean started, fishing the key to the cuffs out of his pocket and unlocking the man’s wrists.

“You’ll kiss me again? Admittedly, it will be less fun without the restraints but I can adapt.” Castiel murmured, a solitary brow lifting as the corner of his mouth twitched.

Dean gaped, fingers frozen on the paperwork before him. Holy shit. He needed the guy to leave before he did something stupid…Like fuck on top of the desk or something.

“I need your address and phone number.” Dean said hoarsely, pushing the bit of paper toward Castiel with a pen.

“Well, Officer Winchester, if you wanted my number you only had to ask.” Castiel dropped a wink and printed the information neatly. “I’m free tonight if you’d like to swing by after your shift ends.”

The professor stood and shoved his wallet into his pocket. Just as he reached the door, Dean heard himself speak.

“Dean. Eleven.”

Castiel turned a little, raising his brows.

“Eleven o’clock is my end of shift. And my name’s Dean.”

A slow, easy grin slid its way over those pink lips.

“I’ll see you at eleven, Dean.”


End file.
